


Raising a Child

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of posting them as different parts, i've decided to put them all together.<br/>Oliver and Felicity raise a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Blues

Oliver got the call while he was sharpening arrow heads in the foundry. Thea had been the one to tell him, and he was completely surprised. It was still a little early for this. He didn't feel ready.  
But still, he raced out of the club and was speeding through the glades on his bike. If Felicity was here, she'd yell and tell him he was going too fast which he'd go even faster. He can't believe how his life was going to change. He parked his bike and got off of it.  
He sat in the parking lot for a few moments to gather himself together. When he gathered all of his thoughts together, he walked inside the hospital and to the desk. The woman knew who he was and why he was there before he even spoke. She gave him the room number and he ran, hoping he wasn't too late.  
He burst through the doors and Felicity smiled at him. Her hair was damp and a mess because of sweat, but she still looked beautiful to him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"I thought you'd chicken out." She said after he kissed her.  
"That's my daughter in there, I belong here." He told her.  
"Felicity, we're gonna start pushing now okay?"  
She looked at Oliver in fear but he nodded his head. He waited a long eight and a half months for this, for her. Felicity's grip on Oliver's hand tightened as she closed her eyes and pushed. Oliver wasn't worried. He knew Felicity, she can do this. She's strong enough for this. He leaned over and kissed her head. He was whispering soft words of encouragement to her, trying to calm himself. It's not everyday a man like Oliver Queen becomes a father, responsible for another life.  
But it was over when he heard the cry of the life he helped bring into this world. He looked at Felicity and kissed her. Because of her, he had this new miracle. She wiped away his tears and that's when he noticed he let them slip. The doctor placed his baby on Felicity's chest before taking her back to clean her up.  
He remembered when she first told him she was pregnant. It was a year after they first started dating. They aren't married so the news shocked him, which he expressed as anger. Felicity left the foundry crying and Oliver hit the salmon latter. He worked out for five long hours before it hit him. He was going to be a dad. He loved Felicity, he knew that, but this whole father thing honestly scared him. And Oliver being scared wasn't something he knew how to express.  
He went to a baby store and purchased almost every single unisex item he could possibly find. With the bags in his hand, he didn't care that paparazzi had gathered and started shouting questions. He put the bags in the car and drove to Felicity's apartment building. He used the spare key she gave him and opened the door.  
She was asleep, curled up on her couch, box of tissues and her glasses on the table next to her. Her face was stained with old tears. He bent next to her and gently woke her. His heart stopped, just like it did every time he looked in her eyes. His smile was small but apologetic.  
"Look what I got." He said gesturing towards the thirteen bags full of baby stuff.  
"What's in them?" She asked.  
"Look and see." He pulled the bags closer and handed her one.  
She looked through all the bags and then started laughing hysterically. Oliver was confused. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head, holding back the smile that threatened to spill across his face, as she pulled herself together.  
"I'm sorry. I can't have a baby shower now because you bought everything."  
"I mean we can take it back, I just didn't know how else to do this. Felicity no matter how many years pass, I will always be scarred because of that island. Mentally and physically. I don't know how I can be a dad."  
"Oliver, that island made you the man you are today. It doesn't matter what you think about yourself, well it does because you should see yourself as I see you, all that matters is what's in here. I see that man." She said putting a hand over his heart. "We can do this. I'm scared too. I know computers and hacking not diapers and bottles. But I know that with you by my side, we'll figure it out. You have a strong sense of protection and I admire that about you."  
Oliver didn't say anything, he kissed her. It'll never cease to amaze him how much Felicity loves him and sees the good in him. She see's him for the man he wishes everyone would see. Not the damage island castaway everyone else sees. And he loves her more than any other woman he's been with. He would never hurt her.  
"We did it." Felicity cried bringing him back.  
"Because of you." Oliver said and kissed her again.  
The nurse came back and handed Oliver the baby. Felicity will never forget the look on his face. He actually looked scared. Scared that he was going to crush the fragile being in his arms. But Oliver and Felicity knew he'd never let anything happen to her.  
"Did you think of a name?" Oliver asked Felicity later when the commotion died down. He has yet to let go of the girl in his arms, only for a few moments to let Felicity hold her.  
"Yes. Gabby." She said and Oliver cocked his head to the side waiting for an explanation. "She looks like her father, thank god, and when I look at her father I see a strong warrior and Gabby means gods warrior. I don't know, it makes sense in my head." Felicity blushed.  
"Our little warrior." Oliver smiled.  
Gabriella Dearden Queen was the name they agreed on and everyone seemed to love her. Felicity gasped when she opened her eyes to see they're Oliver's piercing blue shade.  
Oliver swore he'd never let anything happen to her. She was his world now and he'd do anything to protect her, even if it meant scaring away the monsters in her closet. He couldn't help but think about his best friend. Tommy would love this little girl. Uncle Tommy, she would call him, and he would spoil her like everyone else. Him and Oliver would threaten any guys that dare tried to mess with her. Oliver would be sure to fill Gabby in on Uncle Tommy stories.  
Moira, of course, spoiled the crap out of her first grandchild. The nursery at the mansion had been a surprise for them. It was decked out with the most extravagant baby supplies, but they were also the best brands so everything was safe. Oliver made sure he had Felicity do research on everything in the room.  
Thea was happy to be an aunt and she adored Felicity. Her and Felicity hit it off the moment Oliver introduced Felicity as his. By the end of the evening, Thea planned this huge girls day with Felicity and Moira.  
Laurel was the last person to visit the new family. She brought a gift for Gabby, and congratulated Felicity. But she pulled Oliver in the hallway to have her moment with him. She did congratulate him but then shocked him.  
"I always thought pictured it being me and you in there. I mean before everything happened."  
"Yeah."  
"But I'm happy for you Ollie. Gabby is beautiful, she looks like Felicity."  
"Felicity thinks she looks like me. She has my eyes."  
"Mothers never see the resemblance. But Felicity is… she's good for you Ollie. She makes you a better you. Better than the you you were with me. Your mom once told me she liked how you were when you were with me, but that person is nothing compared to what she brings out. She's-"  
"Remarkable."  
"I'm happy for you both. If it ever gets too crazy in the Queen Manor, and you and Felicity just need a night of quietness, I'll be happy to babysit." She smiled.  
"Thank you Laurel." Oliver said and hugged her.  
Laurel smiled at him before leaving. Oliver will always feel a need to be there for Laurel. He thinks he destroyed her and is full of guilt. Felicity understands that, but also knows if it comes down to it, and it hasn't and she hopes it never does, Oliver will be there for Felicity if both her and Laurel need him. Laurel does have her dad watching over her.  
Oliver leaned against the door and watched his two girls. Felicity had a new glow to her that made her look even more beautiful. Eight and a half months of crazy hormones and cravings was worth this moment, Oliver thought. Feeling possessive, Oliver walked over and stole the baby out of Felicity's hands and she had to laugh.  
She soon drifted off to sleep with Oliver in a chair still holding the baby. Several times the doctors came in to make sure everything was okay because she was two weeks early and Oliver watched them attentively.  
He knew he had to be more careful now. He had a family now so all of his time can not be spent in the foundry when he was not at work. He also knew the Felicity's time for the foundry had been cut in half. Though she could probably do her side of the team at the house. He had to come up with a schedule to balance the CEO, Arrow, and father situation going on for him right now. His life just became hectic and he wouldn't change any second of it.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to find a way to balance out his new life.

"I thought you said you were going to try to balance out all these responsibilities?" It was midnight, Gabby was asleep and Oliver just got home. For the past three weeks, Oliver has been coming home past midnight and Felicity hasn't seen the inside of the foundry.  
"I'm trying."  
"Well not hard enough. You haven't seen Gabby in days Oliver. You leave before we wake and you're home after we're asleep. I told you I'd do the whole single parent thing. But I'd rather do it in the comfort of my apartment than here. I'm uncomfortable without you here."  
"What do you want me to do Felicity? I can't just stop what I'm doing. The man in the mask is still out there and he's planning to build an army only I can stop."  
"I made sacrifices for this and I wouldn't have it any other way. All I'm asking for is for you to be home at a decent amount of time or I will leave Oliver and I'll take her with me and you won't see us ever again." Felicity threatened and went to get Gabby who woke up.  
Oliver let out a sigh. This is harder than he thought. He's been training a lot since he took out the first guy with the mirakuru. He needs to be ready for this or this city won't be safe. He thought of all people Felicity would understand that. But she's a mother now and her judgement has been changed to make sure the baby comes first. Which is what Oliver should be doing.  
He heard something and looked at the door. Felicity was standing there with the baby looked at him. She had a bottle in her hands. He knew what she was doing, she was pulling the guilt card.  
"Do you want to feed her?" She said.  
She wasn't really asking because she took the bottle out of her mouth and handed her to Oliver. Oliver's face was unreadable as he took the bottle from Felicity. He looked awkward so Felicity adjusted him so he was more comfortable. For that ten minutes he sat there feeding her, nothing else mattered. There wasn't anything more important to him than the little girl in his arms.  
He sighed in relief. He was afraid that he was going to get so caught up in saving the city that he was going to abandon Gab and Felicity. He looked at Felicity and offered a small smile.  
"I'll do better. I promise."  
"Good because you've got night duty tonight since its the weekend and Consolidated doesn't need their CEO tomorrow."  
"I'll do one better, I'll take her for the whole day tomorrow and give you the day off to relax, shower, get rid of those ugly bags under those pretty eyes."  
"Sounds like a dream." Felicity sighed and got into bed then added, "Oliver, you need to burp her now, then give her the rest of the bottle, then burp her again. Here." She said and put a burping towel over his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna break her." He said, he's never burped a baby before.  
"No you won't. Just like this, not harder or lighter." She said and patted him on the back with the slightest amount of force.  
He took a deep breath and put her on his shoulder and started patting her back.  
"A little harder don't be afraid she's not made of glass. Your mom taught me how to burp her." Felicity smiled proud.  
Gab let out too strong burps and Felicity cooed her. Oliver wondered if they'll always have to reward her for burping. Felicity told him to finish feeding her then to burp her again. She curled up in her and fell asleep. By the time Gabby finished the bottle and burping, Oliver was tired. He stood up and walked Gabby back to the nursery. He pulled the rocking chair by the crib and sat watching Gab sleep. He doesn't know how long he sat there before he finally got up and joined Felicity in bed.  
All night, Oliver woke up to get the baby. Sometimes she needed a change, sometimes she was hungry, but the times Oliver enjoyed were the times where she just wanted Oliver to hold her. He talked to her about everything from his days on the island to how happy he is with Felicity. She couldn't respond, but she just looked up at Oliver with those blue eyes and sometimes smiled.  
Soon, he had her cries memorized. He knew what she wanted before she did. He knew when she was screaming her lungs out, she was hungry. He knew when she was crying, like regular crying, she needed a diaper change. He knew when she was whining, she just wanted his company.  
The next morning, Oliver woke before Felicity. He gave very strict instructions to everyone in the mansion not to wake her unless her life was on the line. He dressed Gabby, packed a bag for her and took her out for a day with dad.  
Diggle has seen a lot being in war and being apart of team Arrow. But he never actually thought he'd see the day Oliver Queen walked into Big Belly Burger with an infant carrier strapped to his chest. He had to do a double check to make sure it was Oliver. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
"Dig, I can still kick your ass with this on." Oliver said sitting down.  
"Dad looks good on you." Diggle commented sarcastically.  
"Please Dig, this thing is a girl magnet. If Tommy were here he'd totally use Gab as a method of picking up girls."  
"I hope you're not stupid enough to actually pick up anyone else."  
"I got the best girl in the city Digg. No, I've got the best two girls in the city." Oliver looked down at Gabby who was peacefully asleep, cheek rested on Oliver's chest.  
"I'm glad you realized that before it was too late."  
"Me too." Oliver said.  
Oliver didn't return to the Queen Manor until later that day. He wanted Felicity to rest up as much as possible. Him and Gab went to the zoo, the store, they went to see Laurel, Oliver took her to Queens Consolidated and everyone fell in love. Then Oliver showed her the foundry. Oliver laughed at himself. As if she'll actually remember this when she's older. After they left the foundry, he went to a jewelry store. He picked out a bracelet for Felicity. It was made of emeralds and silver. Gabby was born in May and mays birthstone is an emerald so he thought she'd enjoy it.  
When they got home, he put Gab right to bed. She was awake the entire day, besides at Big Belly Burger, so he thought she'd sleep for the rest of the night. He walked in his room and found Felicity sitting on the bed with her tablet in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. She looked well rested and back to her old self again.  
"How'd it go?" She asked as he sat down in front of her.  
"Good. She'll probably sleep all night."  
"What'd you guys do?"  
"Father daughter bonding time."  
"Nice. Oh! Before I forget, you have a small package." Felicity said.  
Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a second for her mind to catch up. Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth a few times before words started pouring out.  
"I mean in the mail. You must've ordered something or something because there's a small box with your name on it. You're package is not small. I mean not that I think about it all the time. We did make a baby together and we both know how that happened. I'm pleased with the way you're equipped, small does not come to mind when thinking about your package. Please stop me anytime you feel like it." Her face was red and Oliver was smiling.  
He leaned over and kissed her, he loved her faux pas'. He pulled out the long rectangular box and handed it to her. She looked at the box and then at Oliver.  
"You spoil me." She said as she opened the box.  
"I'm sorry for not helping out sooner and pushing you to the point of exhaustion."  
"Oliver this is beautiful and Gabriella's birthstone."  
"That's why I got it. Felicity, don't let me take the easy way out of this. I want to do this with you, I want to make it work. But there will always be a part of me that feels it'd be better to walk away and leave you because it'll keep you safe. You have to remind me that I need you in my life. I guess I need her too. Don't let me walk away." Oliver said.  
"You're stuck with me now Queen." Felicity hugged him, and he grasped her tighter, afraid to let go.


	3. Important Appointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gab and Felicity have doctors appointments

“Oliver tell her we’re handling this.” Diggle said as soon as he heard Oliver’s footsteps coming down the foundry.  
He got a 911 text from Diggle ten minutes ago. He has to get home so he can go to the doctors with Gabby and Felicity. Gab has this cough that has Felicity worrying. He was about to ask when he saw. Felicity was sitting at the computers, typing furiously. He looked around and he saw a playpen set up and his daughter sleeping soundly in it. He sighed.  
“Felicity we talked about this.” Oliver said.  
“Yeah we did. Obviously you two do not watch the news and obviously you two aren’t aware of the fact that the baby napper is on the loose. Three babies have already been taken and I’m NOT letting mine be number four.”  
“The baby napper?” Diggle’s eyebrows were furrowed.  
“Yeah. There’s nothing a mother won’t do to keep her babies safe, so he knocks them out and takes their baby. He wants baby babies, no toddlers, they can’t walk yet, they can’t talk yet. And I’m not leaving until we’ve stopped him.”  
“Do we have a name?” Oliver asked.  
“No.”  
“A location?”  
“I’m working on that too.”  
“Any clues to go off of?” Oliver growing more aggravated.  
“He seems to be targeting the wealthy mothers.”  
“Felicity you and Gab will be fine. I don’t let you go anywhere without a body guard. If it makes you feel safer, take Diggle, take Samson, take the whole damn staff. But I can not go after the baby napper.”  
“Why not?”  
“Arrow saves the babies. How the hell can Arrow save the babies? Find something, and we’ll tip off Lance but until then, don’t we have a doctors appointment to go to?”  
Felicity sighed knowing Oliver was right. It’s not like the police aren’t working over time on this. Especially since the leading officer’s wife just had a baby too.  
He helped her gather all of the supplies she brought down. Surprised by it actually. How could she have carried all of this stuff? Just the play pen was big enough.  
“Felicity?”  
“Hmm.”  
“No more bringing Gab down here. It’s risky and there’s a lot of sharp items. And it’s drafty.”  
“I know but my tablet doesn’t work as well as those and it’s important to me that he gets stopped. I couldn’t imagine anything happening to her.”  
Oliver sighed again as he looked at the sleeping monkey on his shoulder. If something happened to her, the world would be sorry they messed with her. Arrow wouldn’t take it well either. From what the police know, Felicity is an ally with Arrow making them friends. Arrow doesn’t do well when his friends are in danger.  
After here, Felicity has a doctors appointment. Oliver was anxious about this one. Since Felicity is small woman, and Gab had a bigger head than most newborns, Felicity blames Oliver for that, there had been some tearing and stitches so Felicity was sore longer than most women after giving birth. Oliver had been a strong solider though and waited patiently. Felicity had felt bad every time she had to reject him, but she just didn’t feel ready.  
They sat, hand in hand, in the waiting room of Starling City’s best pediatric care office. Gab was on the floor in her car seat sleeping. Unconsciously, Oliver was drawing small circles on the backs on Felicity’s hands with his thumbs. He was staring down at Gab. He wanted her to grow hair. He was unsure of what color Felicity’s natural hair color was, but he wanted her to have it. Felicity was watching him watch Gabby.  
Felicity absolutely loved this side of Oliver. He wasn’t CEO or Arrow or billionaire. He was daddy. At least that’s what she pictures Gab calling him whenever she wanted something or was scared. She was so gonna be a daddy’s girl. She already is. Felicity will sit there for hours trying to get her to smile, Oliver walks in the room and the biggest smile forms on her face. Felicity learned that all she had to do was talk about Oliver and Gab would smile.  
“I love you.” Felicity said and Oliver looked at her a smile playing at his lips.  
“Do you?” An eyebrow was hiked up.  
“Very much.”  
“I love you Felicity.”  
“I like the way you say my name. You put meaning behind it.”  
“Felicity.” Oliver said and Felicity leaned over and kissed him.  
Then Gab when into a coughing fit and Oliver was unbuckling her in a blink of an eye. He wanted her to get rid of this cough. What was taking that damn doctor so long? Oliver was growing impatient and started pacing around the waiting area. Felicity earned some strange looks from other mothers but she just smiled.  
“Gabriella Queen.” The nurse finally called.  
Felicity stood up and grabbed the car seat and followed Oliver.  
Oliver eyed the nurses carefully. He was about to trust this woman with his life so he needed to study her before giving up his baby to her. Felicity told him to step back with an expression and he sat next to her.  
“How’s our favorite Queen doing today?” The nurse asked Gabby but it was directed to Felicity and Oliver.  
“She has a cough, it’s gotten worse in twenty four hours.” Felicity said.  
“Okay. The doctor will be right in.”  
“Tell her I don’t like waiting.” Oliver said in an his Arrow voice and the nurse’s eyes filled with fear.  
“Ignore him.” Felicity reassured her but she probably didn’t listen.  
She slapped Oliver on the arm. She didn’t need to explain why she did that and he rubbed the spot she it. It didn’t hurt him, he just likes giving her confidence boosts. They didn’t have to wait long until the doctor came in. Oliver was less pleased when a young male walked through the door.  
“Mr and Mrs. Queen, I’m Dr. Reed Calvin how is everything?”  
“It’s still Ms. Smoak,” Felicity hinted at Oliver as Reed eyed Felicity up, “but Gab has a cough. I just want to make sure it’s nothing fetal.”  
“Well lets take a listen.” He said taking out his stethoscope.  
Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand because they formed into fists. He wasn’t to fond on Reed taking a liking to Felicity. In fact he hated it and was ready to kick his ass. But Felicity gave his hand a squeeze and he slightly relaxed.  
“There’s just a little mucus built up in her chest. Nothing too bad but since she is still a newborn, the only way to get rid of it is a shot.”  
“You’re gonna stick a needle in her?” Felicity asked, she was terrified of needles.  
“Yes. Her cough should subside in a few days. It’s probably left over from birth, it’s normal. The medicine will help break it down and she’ll cough it up next time you feed her, when is it that you feed her?”  
Oliver checked his watch. Felicity fed her on the way here and that was a half hour ago it’s four thirty now. So she won’t be hungry again until roughly six.  
“Six.” He said.  
“Okay, which ever one of you two burp her, make sure you have a burping pad cause it’ll all come up.” Reed said.  
“I’m gonna step out of the room. I have a thing about needles. And I really don’t want to watch you stick my daughter with one.” Felicity said and stood up.  
Oliver watched her go then turned his attention to needle. He was watching Reed to make sure he doesn’t use too much force. He had to tell himself that all babies cry when stuck with a needle and that Reed didn’t hurt her. He put a small shiny band aid over the spot.  
“Can I …?” Oliver asked in a tight voice gesturing towards Gab.  
“Yeah! We’re all done here. Any questions call me.” He said as Oliver picked up his crying baby.  
He rocked her a little. He knows how to calm his baby down. By the time Reed leaves, Gab is peacefully asleep again. Carefully, he put her back in her seat and buckles her in then opens the door to find Felicity pacing down the hallway.  
“We’re all good.” Oliver said and Felicity nodded.  
One hand carrying the car seat and the other one draped around Felicity’s neck, they head out. Felicity being on Oliver’s arm, earned some hateful looks from other woman and even some men. But she was used to it by now. She has the city’s most desirable man for at least the next eighteen years and she wasn’t complaining.  
But they had been together a little over a year now and she wanted to marry him. He wanted to marry her too, but he was waiting for the perfect opportunity. He wanted it to be special because he doesn't want to have to propose to anyone else. He’s learned very early in the relationship that Felicity likes silver instead of gold and diamonds as apposed to rubies or emeralds. He has just the ring for her hiding in a place she’ll never find it.  
They walk in to her doctors office and doesn't wait as nearly as long as they had to for someone to see Gabby. But Oliver gets a call from Diggle. Something’s come up and he has to go. Felicity smiles and he kisses both his girls before he rushes out. He calls and sends for a car to pick up Felicity.  
Because of what they do at night, Felicity never gets mad when Oliver has to just leave. Normally she would be right at his side but she’s on maternity leave from both of her jobs.  
It’s late when Oliver gets home. He goes to Gab’s room first and sees she’s peacefully asleep. He then starts for his room. He opens the door and freezes. Felicity is sitting on the bed in a very sexy deep green night gown. Her legs are long and crossed and she has a book in her hands. Her hair is all curls and falling down her shoulders. She looks up when feels his gaze.  
“How’d it go?”  
“He got away.” Oliver growled and climbed into bed next to her.  
“I think I can make it better.” She said putting her book on the table beside her.  
“How?” He asks.  
She smiles and crawls towards him. She places a soft kiss on his lips. She moves back slightly, but as she speaks her lips brush against his.  
“I’ve been cleared for whatever it is you wish to do to me Mr. Queen.” She said and her lips fall on his again, rougher this time.  
He pulls her closer and she straddles him. His hands fall on her ass and hers rough up his hair. She giggles as he nips at her then squeals as he abruptly flips them.


	4. Where'd She Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were into their fifth dance when she got the call. Diggle had called them because they missed Laurel's attempts. Felicity couldn't breath and her knees gave out. Oliver, not prepared at all for what just happened, panicked when he saw her on the floor.   
> "Felicity!" It was loud enough to stop the music and the people around looked at them.   
> "She's gone. H-he took her. Oliver."

"Thea is taking you shopping."   
"For what?"  
"A dress to wear tonight to the charity ball I'm going to. Laurel volunteered to babysit."  
"No. We're not ready, she's not ready."  
"Laurel is great with kids. Gab will be fine, you deserve a night where you can have one glass of wine too many and relax."  
"She's not ready to leave me yet."  
"It's been three months. She holds her neck up by herself."   
"What if she likes Laurel better than she likes me?"  
"Felicity, she won't. Laurel isn't her mother. Gab adores you. This is a non negotiable offer, you're coming with me either way."  
"You trust Laurel?"  
"With Gab, yes."   
"Fine."   
"Good, get ready. Thea's waiting."   
"Okay, am I bringing her with me or is she gonna stay here with you?"  
"I've got her. Go get pampered with Aunt Thea. Yeah, me and daddy are gonna stay right here." Oliver said in a happy voice, picking up Gab and Felicity giggled.  
Felicity straightened out her outfit, touched up her make up and ran a brush through her hair. She kissed both Gab and Oliver and left. Thea was waiting for her in the sitting room. Thea smiled and they left.   
She was worried because she still hasn't returned to her old figure, she still had some baby weight on her. She didn't want Oliver seeing her in a dress, she still had work to do. Moira bared two children and that woman is gorgeous and has a slim figure. She was self conscious because there is someone out there prettier and skinnier than her. What if Oliver realizes that?  
"What if Oliver realizes what?" Thea asked and Felicity jumped.   
She thinks out loud a lot but this was something she wanted to keep in.   
"Nothing."  
"Well now you have to tell me."  
"What if Oliver realizes that I'm not the one he wants once he sees me in a dress tonight?"  
"He'll be stunned and speechless once he sees you in a dress tonight because we are going to find the greatest dress for you. It will work with your body and show off the right curves and keep the wrong ones hidden. You're a beautiful girl Felicity, you need to stop being so unsure of yourself and work with what you have." Thea smiled.   
"You think so?"   
"I know so. Now lets go find that dress." Thea said as the car pulled out front of a designer dress shop.   
Felicity went to make a comment on how she couldn't afford this but Thea glared at the woman and mumbled that Oliver had picked up the tab.   
Felicity started to notice a pattern with all of the dresses Thea picked out. They were all a deep shade of green. Oliver must've tipped her off because why would Thea be looking for a green dress. Oliver made it very clear to Felicity that he loves seeing her in that color.   
Every dress Felicity tried on, Thea hated. She would say its pretty but it's just not the right one. Then make her try on more and more and more dresses. Felicity loves dresses but after today, she doesn't ever want to go dress shopping with the young Queen again. But she'll have to if Oliver ever proposes to her. Thea will insist on going dress shopping because she'll be a brides maid, probably maid of honor actually.   
Felicity was about to give up when Thea came around the corner holding a dress. The top was made of black lacy material, and Felicity wished there was a little more fabric to it. There was a black belt then a pool of dark green silk fell to the ground. The back was cut out. Felicity didn't want to try it on, it looked too perfect and she didn't want to ruin it. The top of the dress hugged her body while the bottom was loose. You couldn't tell that Felicity had just given birth a few months ago and she was grateful for that.   
Thea found a pair of black pumps to go along with it. The way the neck line was made, wearing a necklace would be too much so they didn't buy any jewelry.  
After they got the dress, they went and got their nails done. Thea noticed a lot of Felicity's natural hair color coming through. Since she was pregnant, she wasn't allowed to dye her hair. So Thea pulled her into a hair salon. She looked good with dark hair, but Thea liked her better blonde.   
When they got home, Felicity hugged and thanked Thea before she made her way to the room. She opened the door and stilled at the scene. Oliver was sitting with his back to the head board, legs extended and crossed. Gab was fast asleep on his chest and Oliver had a protective arm around her. Felicity snapped the picture, making sure her flash was off because it would've woken Oliver. Quietly, she put the dress and shoes in the closet then went to the kitchen.   
A few hours later, she made her way back up stairs. They were still sleeping and it broke everything inside of her to wake them up, but they had to get ready soon and they needed to drop Gab off at Laurel's. Knowing Oliver is a light sleeper, she sat on the bed and tried to take Gab from him. His grip tightened and his eyes snapped opened. A dash of fear ran through Felicity with the look Oliver was giving her. But it was gone just as fast as it came.   
"Hey, it's me." Felicity smiled and Oliver's grip loosened.   
"Hey. Did you guys just get back?" He dragged his hands down his face to wake up.   
"No I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier. You's were so cute. But we have to start getting ready and we have to take her to Laurel's. You shower, I'll pack her a bag and get ready we'll meet downstairs in thirty." Felicity said.   
Oliver leaned over and kissed her. She left the room grabbed her shoes, her dress bag, her makeup bag, and her baby and left the room.   
This is the first time Gab was going to be away from her. She didn't know what Laurel would need. She packed four pairs of pajamas, four outfits, 6 pairs of socks and her booties, a whole pack of diapers, and whole thing of wipes and two containers of formula. She packed a large variety of toys for her to play with. She also packed her bath stuff, three bags later, Gab was ready. Oliver came in to check on her and stood at the door mouth opened, then closed. He leaned against the door way in his towel.   
"You know we're going to get her back, Laurel isn't keeping her forever."   
"What if she spits up on her pajamas? I don't want Laurel to have to leave her in those soiled night wear."  
"And I told her we'd be there to pick her up bright and early. She won't need that many clothes, I bathed her while you were gone so you don't need to pack the bath stuff, she'll probably sleep most of the time so one or two toys is fine, one thing of formula, and six or seven diapers is fine. You only need one diaper bag, not three." Oliver said with an amused tone and expression.  
"But-"  
"But nothing. Go get ready, I'll pack her bag."   
"Fine. But when Laurel calls and says there's not enough of something I'm blaming you." Felicity said a marched out of the room.   
Felicity has seen a lot of beautiful things in her life. Her view from her dorm at MIT over looked the campus and was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she saw was Oliver standing at the bottom of the steps in a tux, holing Gab. Something about the way his tux fit him made her breathless. Dad really looks good on Oliver Queen.   
Oliver stared as Felicity descended from the steps. He made a mental note to buy his sister a beach house in Hawaii, hell he'll buy her Hawaii. He's never had this moment in his life. He's never felt like this just after one look at a woman. But there was something about Felicity in the color green that drove him wild. He wanted to skip the whole thing and take her to bed.   
"Felicity." It came out as a whisper, but there was so much emotion behind it.   
Her hair was in curls around her face that stopped a little past her shoulders. Normally she doesn't like using her natural curls but she couldn't think of anything to do with it, so she washed it, dried it and them styled it.   
The bracelet Oliver had bought her with Gab's birth stone matched the dress perfectly. She reached the bottom of the steps and smiled at Oliver who was still staring.   
"You ready to go?"  
"You look absolutely stunning." He said with so much meaning, Felicity's knees went weak.  
She linked arms with Oliver to keep her up straight as they started for the door.   
"Freeze I need a picture!" Thea yelled and they stopped.   
Oliver shifted Gabby in his arms so she was centered between him and Felicity. He Gab looked up at Oliver, Oliver was looking over at Felicity, and Felicity was looking at the camera, all with smiles on their faces. When Thea showed Felicity, she froze. The way Oliver was looking at her made her feel so special. It was that look that is always describe in the movies.   
Felicity kissed Oliver before they got to the car. He strapped Gabby in, then opened the door for Felicity, he slid in after her and Diggle started driving. With the new addition to the team, they upgraded the car to an SUV since Digg wouldn't go for the minivan idea Felicity brought up.   
"I'll run her up." Felicity volunteered as they pulled up to Laurel's building.   
Oliver wanted to fight her on it, but ended up agreeing with her. She needed this because she needs to learn to say goodbye. Her maternity leave was almost up which means he can get rid of the airhead who replaced her. She got Gab's bag while Oliver said goodnight and unbuckled her.   
After Laurel buzzed Felicity in, she made her way up. Laurel opened the door and smiled brightly. Felicity's uneasy stomach about this eased. If Oliver trusted her, then Felicity will too.   
"Thank you for doing this." Felicity said handing Laurel the diaper bag their travel crib.  
"It's no problem! I've been wanting to spend time with her. She's beautiful."   
Felicity explained Gab's cries and told her how much they are feeding her now. She also explained the rash on her tush and where the ointment for it was.   
"Okay. I should get going. Mommy loves you." Felicity kissed Gab and Gab smiled.   
"Felicity, you look gorgeous. Oliver's a lucky man."  
"Thank you Laurel. Listen if anything happens, I have my cell, Oliver has his. But if you can't reach both of us, I left you John Diggle's number. He's Oliver's driver."  
"Go have fun, we'll be fine here."   
Felicity looked at her baby one last time and left. She gave herself credit for not shedding any tears. She thought she was going to be an emotional wreck but she stayed calm. Even when Oliver gripped her hand a little tighter when she got back in the car.   
"Explain to me again how this charity works."  
"It's simple. Once the host gets here, they'll announce all of the dancers and all of the sponsors. The longer the dancers dance, the more money the sponsors give."  
"And which are we?"  
"Ms. Smoak since you asked, we're our own sponsors. The longer we dance, the more money we donate."   
"Well Mr. Queen, I hope you feel like denting your wallet. I'm in a dancing mood."  
Oliver smiled and handed her another glass of wine, taking away her empty one. A lot of people, people Felicity never met before, came up and told her she looked great for just having a baby. People asked how Gab was doing and things like that. Felicity was starting to miss Gabby with all this talk about her but Oliver told her to just relax.   
They were into their fifth dance when she got the call. Diggle had called them because they missed Laurel's attempts. Felicity couldn't breath and her knees gave out. Oliver, not prepared at all for what just happened, panicked when he saw her on the floor.   
"Felicity!" It was loud enough to stop the music and the people around looked at them.   
"She's gone. H-he took her. Oliver."


	5. Where'd She Go Part 2: Finding Gabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's world stopped. He looked at Felicity who was sobbing uncontrollably. He looked around and saw the people were still looking at them.  
> "I will find her and he will be sorry." Oliver said and hung up the phone.

Oliver picked her off the ground and took the phone from her hand. He led her over to a table and helped her in a chair before turning his attention to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Oliver, I told her to put you on because I knew she would collapse. Laurel called, but you were in a bad spot, the calls went straight to voice mail every time. She's in the hospital with a concussion. The baby napper broke in and hit her over the head with a baseball bat. She needed thirteen stitches. She said adrenalin kicked in as she tried to fight off the attacker but he hit her where she was bleeding and knocked her out. He has Gabby."  
Oliver's world stopped. He looked at Felicity who was sobbing uncontrollably. He looked around and saw the people were still looking at them.  
"I will find her and he will be sorry." Oliver said and hung up the phone.  
"I'm sorry but we have to call it a night. Something has come up. I'll call you sometime and we'll work out a price for our donation." Oliver said to the host.  
"Oliver we have to get her back." Felicity said.  
"We will. But I need you to stand up and walk out of here with me. Can you do that?" Oliver said sincerely.  
Felicity nodded and stood up. Oliver wrapped and arm around her and let her lean on him as they left the building. When they were outside, Oliver pulled Felicity in closer and held her. He kissed her head over and over. He felt if he let go of her, they'd both fall apart.  
Thinking on his feet, John hauled a taxi over to Laurel's and paid the man extra to speed. He left Oliver the car and the keys. Oliver helped Felicity in the car and ran to the drivers side. They were gonna get this guy and he'll realize that he chose the wrong family to mess with.  
Not knowing whether or not to go to the police station, Laurel's place, or the hospital, Oliver decided to go to the scene of the crime. He barely stopped the car before Felicity jumped out and ran inside. Oliver snatched the keys out of the ignition and ran after her, afraid she'd do something stupid. Felicity is not in the right state of mind right now and her moves and actions could be reckless. He got to Laurel's place in time to see Felicity duck under the yellow crime tape, and for cops to go after her.  
"Detective Lance!" He heard Felicity cry.  
"It's alright boys, let her go. You too Queen, get over here." Oliver was observing by the door.  
Oliver ducked under the tape and walked to where Lance was standing. He grabbed Felicity's hand knowing she'd need the comfort.  
"He broke in, came right through the window. Laurel jumped up and tried to fight him off. She realized that he was too much for her, she ran to get Gab to see if she could make it out. He stopped her though and ran off with Gabby and her diaper bag."  
"Did he leave any prints or DNA?" Oliver asked and stepped to observe the window.  
"We're still looking." Lance said to Oliver before Felicity pulled him aside.  
"Our friend will be getting involved and no one better get in his way because he cares about her too and it's very stupid to put the people he cares about in danger." Her tone was almost threatening but she knew Oliver could hear her.  
"I was expecting that answer Ms. Smoak."  
"Good."  
Oliver didn't want to get involved in the baby napper case. It didn't seem right because he'd be putting innocent babies in the middle of an arrow cross fire. But he has Gab and there is no choice to make. Felicity said bye to the detective and she was ready to go to Verdant to begin her search.  
"We have to make a stop first Felicity."  
"Why?"  
"We have to go make sure Laurel is okay. It's our fault she's in the hospital."  
As much as she wanted to begin the search, she knew Oliver was right. Laurel had put her life on the line to protect Felicity's daughter. Felicity owes her everything even though the baby napper got away, Laurel still tried.  
Felicity nodded her head and let Oliver lead her out of the car. The discovered once they got to the hospital, Diggle had escorted Laurel there. He was waiting for them outside. Diggle wrapped Felicity in a tight hug and clapped Oliver on the back.  
"I'll wait in the car." He said giving them their space.  
They got her room number and went. She was sitting up and worrying her bottom lip. When she saw Oliver and Felicity walk in her room she almost broke down. She started shaking her head and panicking.  
"Ollie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that Gab is missing. If I would have just-"  
"It's not your fault Laurel."  
"Ollie-"  
"He's right. There's no one to blame here. This guy is sick and twisted and they're gonna catch him." Felicity said.  
"I'm sorry."  
"We're sorry. If we hadn't asked you to babysit Gabby, then you wouldn't have thirteen stitches in your head."  
"I hope they catch him."  
"We have to go, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call."  
"Same to you guys."  
A shiver ran through Felicity and Oliver took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She breathed in his scent and just for one second was calm. The got in the car and Diggle sped to Verdant. Felicity got a call from Thea and then had to explain to her what was going on. She said they were going to be at the police station for a while and for her to stay put. They really didn't need Thea asking any questions because Felicity will not leave this basement until Oliver has returned with Gab save in his arms.  
She started digging and digging. She went over the security footage from across the street and from the other kid nappings. The only thing she could see was his jaw. All leads went to dead ends. She was growing frustrated and tired and tears pricked her eyes. Oliver didn't know how to help her. He's sure his mom would know what to do, but he couldn't get Felicity to leave the computer.  
After two hours of not coming up with anything, Oliver had enough. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She broke under his touch.  
"Shut down, lets go home, get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow. I miss her too Felicity but we're not finding anything and you don't want to get sleep deprived because then you'll start making careless mistakes. So come on."  
Felicity nodded and shut down the computers for the night. Oliver wrapped her in his jacket and led her home. His mom and sister were pacing around when they opened the front door. Thea pulled them both into a hug. Felicity hung on to the girl while Oliver pulled his mom into another room. He couldn't let Felicity see him break down, he needed to be the strong one. But he broke down in front of his mom.  
"Oh, Oliver." She cried with him.  
"Help her get her through this." Oliver said while his mom held him.  
"Oliver you'll see Gabby again, I don't need to get her through anything."  
"But you lost a child once. You know what I'm feeling, what she's feeling."  
"I'll talk to her but don't you give up hope. I didn't give up hope."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Go get some rest. She'll be up in a little." Moira said and shooed her son to bed.  
Felicity was climbing the steps when Moira stopped her. She grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her to follow. She led her out to the garden and they walked along it for a while in a comfortable silence. Then Moira spoke.  
"When the Queens Gambit went down, I lost a son and a husband. I was a mess and wasn't there the way Thea needed me to be. I spent long depressing days in bed and long nights crying myself to sleep.  
"I didn't know how to cope with the loss and I didn't give Thea her time to grieve. Thea lost her brother, the one person she looked up to and her father and I wasn't there for her. But I got through it. I made my peace with the both of them and I got out of bed one morning ready to face the world again.  
"Gabby was taken from you and that is awful. But you will see her again. You need that thought and that thought alone to get you through the day. When you think you're completely weak and worthless, Gabby loves you very much and so does Oliver and that right there will be what makes you see her again. Don't give up hope and don't give up." Moira said and somewhere during her monologue, they both started crying.  
"I just keep thinking of her tiny face. What if he's not treating her right? She's probably scared. Oliver's usually rocking her back to sleep by now."  
"I know sweetie. I know." Moira wrapped her arms around Felicity. "We'll get her back don't you worry. Us Queen women don't go down without a fight." Moira brushed away some of Felicity's tears and Felicity smiled.  
She wasn't a Queen, not yet anyway, but Moira treats her like a daughter and she's grateful for that. Moira is a remarkable woman. They turned around and went back inside the house. Felicity said good night and went to the room. She stood outside of Gab's room for a few seconds but she couldn't go in there.  
Oliver was walking out of the bathroom when she made it to their room. He offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes and she sent one back. She stripped off the dress before throwing one of Oliver's shirts on. She walked to the bathroom and washed all the makeup, that was in black streaks going down her face, off. After brushing her teeth, she walked back in the room.  
Oliver was sitting up in bed, in the position she'd found him in earlier. When he saw her, he opened his arms wide. She didn't hesitate in climbing in and cuddling up next to him. He kissed her head and held her. He waited until her breathing evened out before he let go and slipped out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her. She needed the rest.  
He walked outside, away from the mansion, so he could make his phone call. He wasn't holding back on this one and he planned to put an arrow through this guys chest. But he needed help and he knew just who to call to get it.  
"Это Оливер Куин. Мне нужна помощь."  
"My favorite American, what is it I can do for you?" the man had a thick Russian accent.  
"A lot has changed since we've last spoken."  
"Like what?"  
"I had a baby. A little girl, we named her Gabriella Dearden Queen."  
"Congratulations. I assume the pretty blonde from your last visit was involved." Oliver could hear Anatoli Knyazev's smile.  
"Felicity, yeah she's great. But something awful has happened. There's a baby napper on the loose here and every clue we get, leads to a dead end. He has Gab."  
"I will do everything I can for you Oliver. Tell Felicity I said hello. I'll contact you real soon."  
"спасибо."  
"You're welcome."  
The phone call ended and Oliver let the cool breeze wrap around him. Oliver knew Anatoli Knyazev would help him. Even if there isn't much he can do in Russia, he knows there's still something he can do. And Oliver is desperate. He has to act calm in front of Felicity to keep her stable but he's freaking out on the inside. He promised he wouldn't let anything to happened her but yet she's missing.  
Oliver made his way back in the house and curled up with Felicity. Her steady breathing put him to sleep. A couple hours later, he was drenched in sweat and was tossing and turning. In his dream, the baby napper had Gab in front of him. He was tied down and hooded up. He was helpless to save his baby girl. Oliver watch as he slowly killed Gab. He couldn't get the shriek of his baby out of his head.  
He heard his name being called and felt hands on him. Out of instinct, he flipped the person and pinned them down. Felicity stared at Oliver, no fear in her eyes. She was used to this. Oliver has nightmares all the time and every time she wakes him, he pins her to the bed. He doesn't choke her anymore, but his grip is strong. He doesn't have as many nightmares with Felicity sleeping next to him, but sometimes he does.  
"Oliver it's me, it's Felicity. You're home and you're safe." She said because all of his other nightmare involve the island.  
He loosened up his hold but still straddled her. He looked down at her and Felicity saw the emotion drowning. She reached up and cupped his cheek and he turned his head into her touch, closing his eyes.  
"We'll get her back." Felicity whispered understanding Oliver's look.  
"I called Anatoli Knyazev."  
"Oliver do you really-"  
"I saved his life. I got him off of that island alive so he can return to Russia. I got him out of that hell Ivo put us all through. It's the least he can do for me. He has contacts all around the world because no one wants to deal with the Bratva, so if anyone knows anything they'll tell him and he'll tell me. If we can get a name, you can find a location."  
"Okay." Felicity nodded knowing that Oliver had to turn every direction he could think of.  
He was hurting too. He didn't show as much as Felicity did, but she knew how much he was hurting. She knew she was keeping a level head for her. It's one of the many reasons why she loves him.  
"Go back to sleep." He kissed the inside of her palm.  
"You too."  
He rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. She caressed his face until he fell asleep. He needed this, she thought. She scooted closer to him before sleep engulfed her again.  
The next time he woke up, his phone was vibrating on the side table and Felicity was no where in sight. He looked at the phone and answered right away.  
"Anatoli, what do you have for me?"  
"It's not much. We looked into it and we do have a name, but he's almost untraceable."  
"I'll take the name."  
"Ryan Peterson."  
"Я у вас в долгу."  
"That's not necessary, you saved my life."  
"And you just saved mine."  
"Then we are even. I look forward to hearing how this turns out and I expect a meeting to meet Gabriella."  
"Anything. Goodbye and thank you again."  
"добро пожаловать."  
Oliver got out of bed and went to find Felicity. She was sitting alone in the kitchen hugging a cup of coffee in her hands. Oliver went over and wrapped his arms around the back of her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Wanna catch this ass hole?"  
"Yes."  
"Ryan Peterson." Oliver whispered in her ear and she grinned.  
"Let's get to work." She said abandoning her coffee and heading for the front door.  
"I'm all for stopping him, but I'm going to need you to put pants on. You look hot in my shirts, too hot for other people to see you in them."  
"Clothes, right. How can I forget clothes?" She said.  
After getting dressed, Diggle met them outside with the car ready. He sped out of the driveway and headed for Verdant. Luck was on their side, it seemed, they didn't catch one red light.  
Felicity was the first one out and running towards the back of the building. She flipped the switch and the light flooded the basement. She fired up her computers and got started. Ryan Peterson was in for a rude awakening by the name Arrow and Felicity Smoak.  
"Turn on the news." Oliver said after looking up from his phone and Felicity listened to him.  
"Hello Starling City. I'm the Baby Napper."  
"What kind of criminal doesn't block their signal?" Felicity had his location and Oliver started hooding up, even though it was broad day light.  
"I'm sure as some of you noticed, I have your babies. The future of Starling City rests in my hands. Among these babies, the future mayor might be here. And by luck, I happen to have the future of Queens Consolidated. Royal baby. How's it going Oliver? Do you miss your daughter yet?"  
"The old day care. It was abandoned after the quake but its still standing." Felicity said and Oliver was walking out of the door.  
"I'm giving the cops 30 minutes to find me or one by one I will sell these kids. And you know that they say, royalty first."  
On the screen was a shot of Gabby. She had been crying and Felicity was glad Oliver didn't see it. Felicity out her hand on the screen.  
"Daddy's coming." She said.  
Oliver whipped past everyone on his bike. Diggle was behind him. This was going to be a challenge. No babies can be injured in the cross fire. Diggle's job is to simply get all of the babies out of the building. He doesn't know exactly how he's going to do that, but he will figure it out.  
He pulled up to the daycare and there was a van parked outside. Looking inside, he noticed that there were ten car seats inside. He found Gabby's immediately. He kicked down the door and walked inside. He was still addressing Starling City in the camera. Peterson's head snapped towards the door and his mouth fell open.  
"My computer genius suggests that you block your signal next time." Oliver growled.  
"You're not going to kill me in front off the entire city are you?"  
"No. But I will hurt you in front of them, turn the camera off, then kill you."  
"Good luck." Peterson said.  
Diggle snuck in and took the babies out two at a time while Oliver attacked Peterson. Peterson was insane if he thought he stood a chance against Oliver. Oliver had rage built up against this man. He hasn't been this angry since The Count had Felicity.  
Oliver looked back and saw Diggle had all of the babies out of the daycare. He walked over to the camera. He didn't put his face near it, but he addressed the city.  
"Families of Starling City, if your child had been abducted please make your way to Starling City Police Station. A van will be there and you will find your child in there. Sorry you've been put through this." Then he destroyed the camera.  
He turned to Peterson who was still on the ground moaning from the punch Oliver delivered to his gut.  
"Why do you care! Why do you care about those stupid families anyway!?"  
"You took my daughter." Oliver growled.  
"Which one was yours?" A sick smile formed on his face.  
Oliver pulled back the hood and took off his mask. The guys eyes nearly bulged from his head.  
"Queen. You know where your daughter was going? To China. Where she would grow up until she's old enough. Then she would be sold again into human trafficking. A slut that Queen would turn out to be."  
"You're gonna wish you never said that." Oliver said.  
He shot Peterson three times. Once for him, once for Felicity, and once for Gab. He won't be able to hurt anyone else ever. Oliver left the day care and saw Diggle still standing by the van. He was holding Gab in his arms. Oliver rushed over to them. He held her tight before kissing her head.  
"You better get going. There's going to be a mob of people waiting at the police station."  
"Are you gonna take her with you or meet us there?"  
"Felicity would kill me if I didn't bring her home." Oliver said getting out her car seat.  
He installed it in the car Diggle drove here. He lifted his bike and put that in the trunk. He tapped the van and Diggle drove off. He took off the jacket and drove to Verdant. He snuck in the back and down the steps. Felicity was there still watching the news.  
"In local news, the vigilante has managed to safely return the babies of Starling City. Sources say a close friend of his child was abducted and that he showed no mercy for the man, now identified as Ryan Peterson. Peterson used to work at the daycare until it was shut down after the earthquake."  
"She's safe." Oliver said putting a hand on Felicity's shoulder and Gab's car seat on the tables in front of her. Felicity let out a happy sob and she turned to look at Oliver.  
"My baby." She whispered before picking her up and smothering her in kisses.  
Gab smiled the biggest smile Felicity had ever seen. She was whispering to her, promising that nothing bad will ever happen to her again. Oliver changed out of his Arrow gear and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's go home. I'm sure Aunt Thea and gram want to see her too."  
Felicity didn't want to let go of her ever again. She didn't want her to have to go through that again. If Felicity could, she would've traded places with her in a heartbeat. She would put her life on the line to save Gabby's in a heartbeat. And so would Oliver. Oliver would put his life on the line to save both of his girls. He didn't want anything had to happen to them ever. He made a vow to do whatever it takes to keep them safe.  
Oliver managed to get Felicity and Gab in the car. He held Felicity's hand the entire way home. His eyes kept flicking to the rear view mirror to make sure Gabby was still in her seat. She dozed off during the drive.  
A small smile was set on Oliver's face and he couldn't get rid of it. Gab was safe and that creep is gone. Nothing will happen to Gab ever again. It was just him and his girls and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Going Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby's on the move.

"OLIVER!" Felicity yelled.  
Oliver just got out of the shower when he heard Felicity scream. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran. He almost hopped over the banister but decided against it at the last second. He found Felicity and Gab safe and sound in the back yard on a blanket. He was thankful he gave his mom and sister a week trip at a spa resort and his staff the week off, considering he just ran through the house in a towel .  
"What?" He asked.  
"Look." Felicity smiled and turned her attention back at Gab.  
She was on her hands and knees rocking back and forth. She had a wide smile on her face.  
"Did she crawl?"  
"No but she's in position which means any day now. I think instead of walking around her, she should crawl so she gets to see how it's done."  
"I'm not crawling."  
"We'll talk about it. Get dressed and join us." She smiled up at Oliver.  
"Sure." He turned around and walked back in the house.  
When he got dressed and joined Felicity, he found her crawling around the backyard. Gabby was still rocking. He stayed at the door and enjoyed the show for a little.  
"Come on Gab crawl to mommy."  
Gabby let out a high pitched scream that spread a smile across Oliver and Felicity's face. Then she flung herself forward, landed on her belly, got on her hands and knees again, then flung herself forward again. She continued this until she reached Felicity. Felicity had tears in her eyes. Oliver recorded it on his phone.  
"Look at mommy's big girl. OLIVER!"  
"Right here." He made his was towards the blanket.  
"Did you see that?"  
"Yes I did." He smiled.  
He sat down and Felicity put Gab back down.  
"Go see daddy."  
After another high pitched scream, Gab set off towards Oliver. When she reached him, she started to climb him. He scooped her up and tossed her in the air. The first time he did that, Felicity yelled at him, but she's gotten used to it. She knows Oliver would never do something to put Gab in danger.  
"She adores you." Felicity noted while watching them.  
"We're in trouble when she gets older."  
"Why?"  
"How am I supposed to say no to this face?" Oliver turned Gab around and had her face squashed.  
When he turned her back around, he kissed her.  
"I can see the tabloids now, 'toddler drains billionaire's bank account' it's gonna be the hottest story."  
"Toddler?"  
"Yeah, did you not see that toy store they just opened? There's a Ferris wheel in there." Felicity laughed.  
"How much is it going for?"  
"You are NOT buying Gab a Ferris wheel."  
"She'd have fun on it."  
"No."  
"Fine. But she will get whatever she asks for."  
"She's spoiled already and she can't even walk."  
"You'd get whatever you want if you'd ask for stuff."  
"I'm happy with you and her, I don't need anything else. But my left ring finger is getting cold." Felicity said.  
Oliver laughed. Felicity's been dropping hints for months. By this point, Oliver is just looking for the right timing. Plus he likes the creative ways she's been dropping hints.  
"I'll buy you gloves. The most expensive pair out there."  
"Gloves. That's a good one." Felicity laughed.  
Oliver leaned over and kissed her. Another high pitched scream pulled them out of their kiss. Oliver looked around and saw Gab heading inside.  
"Damn she's quick." He jumped up and picked her up. "Where are you going missy?" And Gab laughed.  
"Ms. Smoak you are a distracting woman." Oliver winked at her.  
"It's lunch time. Do you wanna feed her?"  
"Sure."  
"She's having carrots today. She doesn't like them that much but she needs to eat them."  
They went to the kitchen. Oliver put Gab in her high chair and Felicity got the carrots and a spoon out. She handed it to Oliver, she knew he wasn't going to be successful in feeding her so she lingered around. He opened the jar and dipped the spoon in. When he put it in Gab's mouth, she spit half of it out.  
"There's too much on the spoon. She's tiny." Felicity said behind him.  
He tried again, and she spit out even more. He turned to look at Felicity. She smiled at him and silently told him to continue. This time, Gab wouldn't open her mouth.  
"She's done."  
"No, she knows dad is push over. No fear Shakespeare. Mom to the rescue." Felicity grabbed the jar and took Oliver's spot.  
Oliver leaned on the back of the chair and observed the way Felicity fed Gabby. He couldn't figure out why Felicity opens her mouth every time she goes to give Gab a spoonful. He smiled in victory when Gab wouldn't open her mouth for Felicity either.  
"But carrots are good for you. Look, daddy likes them." She turned around and held the spoon to Oliver's mouth. "Open your mouth." She whispered yelled.  
"No." When he said it, she took the opportunity to stick the spoon in his mouth. He made a face a swallowed them.  
"Mmm." He said.  
"See, now Gab's turn."  
Sure enough, Gab ate the rest of the carrots. Then Felicity gave her half of a jar of pears. Gab fell asleep before she could finish the rest of them. Felicity cleaned her up and Oliver offered to put her in her crib. She turned on her baby monitor app.  
When someone gave Felicity the baby monitors as a present at her baby shower, she was happy. She took them apart and put them back together with a different system in them. She heard every single thing that went on in her room. She used a chip that she usually gives Oliver to put on their target for the night. She hand made them so she knew they were good. Plus she can hook it up to her computer and created an app for her phone.  
Felicity started doing dishes. She liked doing dishes but since she's moved in here, Raisa usually does them. The last time she tried to do dishes, it offended Raisa and Felicity promised her she would never touch another dish again. It took her a while to adjust to the Queen lifestyle but she's almost there now. She still argues with Oliver about money.  
She feels weird spending his money but he insists on it. He wants to put her on his bank accounts but she's not ready for all of that. She knows she can't hold him off much longer because she's running out of excuses. But she has something up her sleeve.  
She wants to marry Oliver, but she doesn't want to push him into a proposal. Sure she drops hints about it, but she's just making sure he knows she wants to do this. She knows Oliver and if he was uncertain about proposing because he thought she'd say no, he wouldn't do it. But she doesn't want to push him because the last time a woman pushed him, he ran off with her sister and was marooned for five years on that horrible island. So she'll wait and drop small hints along the way.  
She felt Oliver's arms wrap around her and he rested his chin in her shoulder.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You're a good man Oliver Queen."  
"You're a remarkable woman Felicity Smoak." He spun her around and trapped her between him and the sink. "The proof is upstairs in a crib sleeping. I'd be lost if I had to take care of her without you."  
"You're doing great with her. She loves you."  
"Yeah but you're good at this. Being a mom. I'm making it up as I go. And I know down the road there are going to be choices I have to make and she's not going to agree with me but they will make her stronger."  
"You always make the right choices."  
"Like you."  
"What about me?" Felicity asked.  
Oliver didn't answer her. He leaned down and kissed her. It was a slow, passionate, emotional kiss.  
"You were the best choice I've ever made."


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You."  
> "What?"  
> "You asked me if I had any happy stories. The answer is you. I've got to be the luckiest man in Starling. I don't deserve you." Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear.  
> "Everyone deserves a happy story Oliver, and I'm honored to be part of yours."

Oliver was laying on his side with his elbow propping himself up watching Gab play with some of her toys. He never thought he'd enjoy being a father this much. He never thought that he'd be grateful that Felicity is the mother of his child. But he is.  
Gabby crawled over to Oliver and used him to help her stand. She does that a lot now, stand. And she'll start bouncing and then fall on her bum. She grabbed Oliver's finger and started chewing on it. She blabbed some baby gibberish and let out a squeal. Oliver smiled at her.  
"Can I have my hand back?" He asked her but she continued chewing.  
One time when she bit down Oliver felt something. He frowned and pulled his finger away. He sat up and grabbed Gabby. Gently, he opened her mouth and then saw it.  
"FELICITY!" He called.  
He heard her rushed footsteps getting closer. She appeared in the door way with wet hair and a towel covering her. She walked in the door and kneeled down next to him.  
"What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
"I found a tooth."  
"She's growing teeth!?" Felicity smiled.  
"Yup."  
"And you found the first one?"  
"Yup."  
"You have to buy her first pair of shoes."  
"What? Where did you get that from?"  
"This one time when I was younger my aunt asked me to babysit. While I was there he grabbed my finger and put it in his mouth and started chewing on it. I pulled away when he bit me. I told my aunt when they got home and she told me I found his first tooth so I have to buy him his first pair of shoes. Apparently it's a thing."  
"I never heard that before. What kind of shoes?"  
"I don't know. I never actually bought him the shoes."  
"Hmm. Interesting."  
Felicity let out a small laugh before she got up and left the room. Oliver looked at Gab and she looked at him. Then she grabbed his hair and attempted to eat his nose. Oliver made a mental note to buy teething rings. But Felicity is already on top of it and she comes back in the room with one in her hand. She hands it to Oliver and he wonders why it's cold.  
"I put some in the fridge last week. Someone told me this was around the time for babies to start teething and I wanted to be prepared. I think it's cold so it will sort of numb her mouth for her. Teething hurts." Felicity read his mind.  
"You almost ready? I'm going to take her over Laurel's. She's ready to give baby sitting another go."  
"Yeah go ahead. Hopefully there's no more crazy baby nappers on the loose."  
"I'll be back then."  
Felicity kissed Oliver and Gab before returning to their room. Oliver suggested a date night and Felicity wasn't going to refuse. She did want to refuse when he suggested Laurel baby sitting because of the last time but Felicity couldn't blame Laurel. Plus she did try to stop the man.  
She didn't know what to wear though. She looked through all of her dresses and couldn't pick one. A knock on her door pulled her out of her closet and she went to open it. Thea was there holding up a dress bag. She smiled at Felicity.  
"My brother really loves you. I could tell when he told me there was no limit. So of course I went over board. Lets get started."  
Thea straightened Felicity's curls and parted it down the side. She teased it up a little before moving on to her makeup. She kept it light and added pink lipstick. Then she took the dress out of the bag and Felicity almost stopped breathing.  
She held up a dark green dress. It was long sleeved but it stopped mid thigh. The back was cut out. The front showed a teasing amount of cleavage, it was classy but left room for imagination. It was sparkly and Felicity thought it was too perfect to actually wear. She just wanted to look at it.  
"And I took the liberty in buying you some sexy undergarments." Thea said and pulled another bag out of no where.  
"I really don't need sexy undergarments." Felicity protested.  
"Felicity ALL date nights end in the bedroom. You're going to blow Oliver away with these because you'll be half dressed and in the color that drives him wild. Now get dressed so I can see what adjustments I need to make." Thea said and stepped out of the room to give Felicity privacy.  
Oliver pulled outside of Laurel's building and turned the car off. He got out of the car, grabbed Gab and her bag and headed in. He only waited a few short minutes before Laurel answered the door. She smiled and let them in.  
"Are you sure about this?" Laurel asked.  
"What happened last time wasn't your fault and there aren't any kidnappers out there. We're sure. Besides Felicity really needs this, she's all stressed and over worked."  
"Yeah, I see her sometimes. She always looks tired. Maybe this can be a once a week thing, just to give her a break. When's the proposal?" Laurel smiled.  
"Hopefully tonight."  
"What do you mean hopefully?"  
"It needs to be the right time, there's a right time to propose to her and if it comes up tonight, I will but if it doesn't, I will wait until the times right."  
"Can I see the ring?"  
Oliver placed Gab down and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a deep green, velvet box and opened it. The band was silver and had small diamonds going all around it. In the center sat a big diamond with two smaller ones on either side. It kept it simple but yet flashy. It's smaller than what he would want to give her, but way bigger than what she would want. Oliver didn't show her that he had an arrow engraved on the inside along with their initials.  
"Ollie, that's beautiful. She's going to love it."  
"I should get going. Call if you need anything."  
"Have fun tonight Oliver. She's not the only one who needs it." Laurel said as Oliver bent down and said bye to Gabby.  
He gave them a smile then headed back to the mansion. His mind kept wondering on what Felicity is going to be wearing. Thea wouldn't let him see what she got and it irked him.  
He showered and got dressed. He found a tie on his bed and looked at it. He put it on and slid his black suit jacket on. He put on his shoes and headed downstairs. He's not sure where Felicity is. He was expecting her to be in their room when he went in there.  
He stood at the bottom of the steps and waited. He heard a door open and he stood up straighter. He slouched a little when Thea came bouncing down the stairs. She had a wide smile on her face.  
"You're going to go nuts she looks incredible."  
And for some reason, he grew nervous. Oliver Queen isn't the type to get nervous over a date with a woman he went on plenty of dates with. But Felicity is different, he realized that the moment she didn't fall for his charm when she brought him the other copy of the book. He stood a little straighter when he heard the door open, not letting her know just how nervous he was.  
Felicity took one last glance at the mirror. She's thankful her and Gab go running now. Her legs were toner and she's almost back to her weight before the baby. She usually doesn't like doing this, but she thinks she looks very pretty tonight, beautiful even. She doesn't think of herself as ugly, she'd call it more average. Nothing about her stands out.  
But she must be doing something right if she's caught Oliver's eye. She tugged a little at the hem of her dress to see if it'd go down a little further before she exited the room. She saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs, like always, waiting for her. As she got closer, he offered his arm and she took it. She notice the tie around his neck was made out of the same material as her dress.  
He opened the door for her and helped her in the car. After he shut the door he walked around to his side and slid in. He gave Digg the night off so he could drive her. They held small conversation about what next week was going to be like when she returns to Queen Consolidated. Oliver complained many times that his replacement assistant wasn't good. He said she was an airhead, annoying, had that fake stupid voice girls do when they try to be cute and act dumb, she never gets his coffee right, she won't stop flirting with him and she's not fun to look at like Felicity was. Felicity giggled. She was nervous and excited to return. She knows the rumor wheel was going to be off the radar but she's ready. So what if half of the company thinks she slept to the top, she knows she didn't. She slept with Oliver after the promotion, though she thinks of it as a demotion. And plus, now they have Gab so she doesn't care what people think.  
The restaurant he pulled into was his favorite. He never brings girlfriends here because its his spot to go when things are too much for him. But Felicity is special and he wants to share this with her. He doesn't care if its childish, it means a lot to him and if she knew, it'd mean a lot to her too.  
He was seated at his usual table, on the second floor by the biggest window in the place. From there, they could see how Starling City lit up at night. It was beautiful. He likes this place because even though Starlings finest come here, and the food is over priced, it has a warm, comfortable feeling too it.  
"Mr. Queen, can I start you off with your usual?" A waitress asked.  
"Not tonight, thanks. We'll have a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild."  
Felicity smiled, he's finally giving her that bottle he promised. It seemed liked ages ago when Oliver started coming to her with help. He was a mystery to her and she was slowly starting to put the pieces together. Then he finally told her and she felt special that he trusted her that much to tell that big of a secret.  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
"I was just thinking how much time passed. It seems like just yesterday you first came to me for computer help." He smiled at her choice of words.  
"I didn't realize back then you'd be an important part of me."  
"I thought for sure you were going to fire me. I mean that whole dead dad ramble. I had to calm myself down in order to help you."  
"I enjoy them. You wouldn't be you without them."  
"So you only like me for my inappropriate rambles. It all makes sense now." And Oliver let out a small chuckle.  
The waitress returned with their wine and took their orders. Oliver called ahead and told them not to make anything with peanuts, and he's paying extra for it but its money well spent.  
"There's more on our schedule tonight."  
"Oh, like what?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"I hate surprises."  
"You'll like this one. I promise."  
Dinner was amazing. Oliver was really happy that Felicity enjoyed it so much. He was excited about the second part of the date. He paid the bill and left a pretty big tip and they left. Felicity kept asking questions about it but Oliver wasn't budging. He knows she was going to really love this.  
She was bouncing in her seat when they pulled up. He could hardly hold back his laughter at her. There was a new technology through the years exhibit at Starling City's Museum. She's been begging him to take her there at some point but he had been too busy.  
"You are absolutely perfect Oliver Queen." She said as he helped her out of the car.  
"You are absolutely right Felicity Smoak." He joked.  
They walked inside with Oliver's hand on her lower back. It stayed there the entire tour. She was excited about the computers section. She really started to listen but then was utterly disappointed. This guy had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Microsoft is what makes you able to have a computer at your house. You can all thank Bill Gates for that. After graduating from Harvard, he single handedly created Microsoft. Then in 1990, Windows came out."  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Edward, your information is all wrong."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Bill Gates never graduated from Harvard."  
"Yes he did."  
"No. And quite frankly, that was pathetic."  
"Listen, if you want to run the tour be my guest."  
"Felicity what are-"  
"Fine!" She marched to the front of the group and smiled.  
"Hello everyone. My name is Felicity Smoak, I graduated from MIT so I promise you guys I know what I'm talking about." She said.  
"Microsoft started in Bill Gates' garage. His high-school friend Paul Allen convinced him to drop out of Harvard to start the company. They moved to Arizona and wrote a BASIC programming language for Altair computers out of Bill's garage. Following the launch of Altair 8800 Bill Gates had and idea and got together with Mirco Instrumentation and Telemetry Systems and started Microsoft in 1975. In 1981 they launched the first windows." She said with a satisfied grin on her face.  
The rest of the tour, she told everyone about technology. Oliver watched her in awe. He never knew she knew this much. He knew she was intelligent but not like this. This is amazing. Everyone thanked Felicity by the end of the tour. She walked back to Oliver and nervously bit her lip.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked once they were outside of the museum.  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
"Because it's date night and I just left you because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. But that guy had no idea what he was talking about and it insulted me that he was giving false information. Bill Gates is legend in nerd world and I couldn't have the most amazing thing to happen in-"  
"Marry me." He said it, he didn't ask.  
"What?" She heard him, she's sure she did. She just wants to make sure she did.  
Oliver grabbed her hands. Their eyes never breaking contact, Oliver dropped to one knee. He pulled out the small box and opened it. Felicity's eyes welled up with tears.  
"Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?" He asked this time.  
Felicity's entire world stopped. After all of those months of dropping small hints, he's proposing to her. Of all people, Oliver Queen wants to marry her. She can't believe it.  
"Yes." She whispered, not trusting her voice.  
Oliver stood back up and pulled her in for a kiss. No one could wipe the smile off of his face even if they tried. All night, he's been waiting for her to go into a ramble, he wanted to interrupt it by proposing. He has no idea why, but that's how he always envisioned his proposal to her. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.  
"I suggested we get home now." Felicity whispered suggestively to Oliver.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. She laughed at his eagerness. It was a surprisingly short ride back to the mansion. Oliver didn't let Felicity stop to show Thea the ring. Instead, he threw her over his shoulder and took long strides to their room. He put her down and gave her no time before his lips crashed to his.  
His hands slid up the hem of her dress and cupped her ass as hers worked on getting off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She grew frustrated when the buttons weren't cooperating and grabbed it in her hands. She pulled the garment open with full force and buttons flew everywhere. Oliver growled his approval.  
Oliver froze when she stepped out of the dress. How can one person drive him that insane in one color. It pained him how hard he was. Then his hands were everywhere. He wanted to strip her naked, but at the same time he wanted her to remain in the sexy lingerie and heels.  
But she was having trouble standing. Her knees were betraying her with the way Oliver was looking at her. It was a look of love, want, need, devour, and so much more. She didn't trust herself in heels so she kicked them off. Oliver pulled her to him and crashed her chest to his. She whimpered at how hard he was. There were too many layers in the way as she worked at his pants.  
He lifted her, instinctually, she wrapped her legs around him. He laid them on the bed and he pulled back a little to take it all in, to take her in. There was something about the way she looked, hair sprawled everywhere, in dark green lingerie, a slight blush on her cheeks, eyes a few shades darker and hooded over, that he got lost in. He reached around her back to unclasp her bra, she arched her back to give him better access.  
He took one of her breasts in his mouth and worked at the other with his hand. Her hands slid in his hair. He switched to give the other one just as much attention with his mouth before he kissed his way down. He reached the line of her very sexy panties hooked his thumbs in them. Slowly, he dragged them down her soft legs. He touched ever inch of her inner thighs which was driving Felicity mad. She didn't want to wait any longer.  
"Oliver." It was a moan, it was a whimper, it was a plea, and it was answered.  
He licked his way back up her legs stopping in between them. Felicity swore to thank him for his very skillful tongue and just as skillful calloused fingers. He had her moaning out his name and her body convulsing as he brought her to her first orgasm.  
He moved back to her mouth, kissing her passionately. She could taste herself on his lips. She moaned into his mouth. She found the waist band of his briefs and she slid a hand in. Her thumb whirled around his tip. Her hand worked up and down his length. His hand stilled hers when he was at his limit. Giving himself time to calm down, he removed his boxer briefs off then hovered over her. He crashed his lips to hers.  
She wanted him and she wanted him badly. She thrust her hips up towards him and earned a hiss from him. When she kept repeating it, Oliver grabbed her hips and stilled them. One quick thrust, he was inside of her. He muffled her sexy moan scream thing with his mouth. He started at a slow pace, her hips meeting his with each thrust. In no time at all, their pace quickened and Felicity found herself ready for her second orgasm.  
"Oliver!" She cried out as it crashed over her.  
He hiked up one of her legs to give himself a better penetration angle. He could feel himself building up and his lips met Felicity's once more.  
"Hurry up Oliver, your stamina is ridiculous" she moaned feeling her third one building.  
"With me Felicity." He grunted.  
A few more deep thrusts, and he was coming. He felt Felicity convulse under him knowing she reached her climax too. He slowly stilled himself and collapsed on top of her. He didn't put his full weight on her though, knowing he was around 200 pounds of muscle, he'd hurt her. When they both calmed down, he pulled out and rolled off of her.  
"I've got ridiculous stamina huh?" He asked rolling out of bed.  
"Yes. Three for me, one for you. Three Oliver, three."  
"Well next time I'll have to try to beat my record." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.  
They got comfortable in the tub, with Felicity leaning against Oliver's chest, in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she tilted her head back. She slid the ring off her finger and examined it.  
"Do you like it? We could go pick out another one if you don't." Oliver said.  
"No, I like this one. It's beautiful and you picked it out which makes it special."  
"Did you see the engraving?" He asked.  
She shook her head and looked inside of the hand. She felt the tears prick her eyes again. She turned her head and tilted it up and kissed him.  
"This ones perfect."  
"Well, I hope this keeps that finger of yours warm so I don't have to drain my bank account on a pair of gloves."  
"I'm sure this will do just fine."  
They settled into a comfortable silence. The steady rise and fall of Oliver's chest made her think he fell asleep. She felt herself drifting off as well.  
"You."  
"What?"  
"You asked me if I had any happy stories. The answer is you. I've got to be the luckiest man in Starling. I don't deserve you." Oliver whispered in Felicity's ear.  
"Everyone deserves a happy story Oliver, and I'm honored to be part of yours."


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira makes Oliver and Felicity question their relationship

She found them in the grass out back of the mansion when she got back from the doctors. She was sitting up and watching Oliver intently. Then he would pluck grass and throw it in the air, make a small 'oh!' noise, and she would crack up. He would wait for her to stop laughing and then he'd do it all over again.   
If there was one sound she had to hear for the rest of her life, it would be Gab's laugh. She stayed back at the doorway enjoying the view. Oliver was a changed man and it had everything to do with their daughter. He was good with her too. Oliver Queen may be a good CEO, and he may be a kick ass hero, but he was an even better father.   
"You tied him down. My son had a great thing going for him and then one night stand with you and it's all over. He didn't want this, he didn't want you. He was meant to be with Laurel and its only a matter of time before he leaves you for her. And he will take the baby with him." Moira crept up behind her.   
Felicity didn't understand where this was coming from. This woman was so kind to her a few months ago when Gab was taken. She changed since her trial, she's become almost empty.   
"You're nothing to him. Do you really think he wanted a child with you? He's a great man and he has stepped up and he does love Gab with everything inside of him. He stepped up because he didn't want to abandon his child. But he'll always regret the fact that you are her mother."  
"You're wrong." Felicity's voice betrayed her as her words came out as mostly a broken whisper.   
"Ask him." She said and walked away.   
Why was she doing this now? Especially now when Felicity was just about to tell Oliver.   
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come play with us?" Oliver called out then he looked back at her. "Felicity what's wrong?" All playfulness gone.  
Felicity fought hard to conceal the tears as she turned around and sprinted to the room. A confused look passed on Oliver's face as he picked Gab up and followed her. He got to the stairs when Thea stopped him.   
"What happened? What did you do?"   
"I don't know."  
"Well let me take her for some Aunty Thea bonding time. Go fix it. I actually like this one Ollie." Thea said taking Gab from him.  
Oliver watched them go, mentally preparing himself for this conversation. He thought back to all of the things he did that could've made her upset. He couldn't think of anything recently. He started up the steps and again, he was stopped. This time by his mother.   
"Oliver, she's unhappy here."  
"What did I do mom?"   
"Nothing sweetie. This is all her. She just isn't happy with you and her life anymore. Maybe its time you let her go. It's what she wants."   
"I'm gonna fight for her. I love her."  
"I know you do. But how long can you love someone that doesn't love you back before you get tired and it eats you up."  
"I'm gonna go talk to her."  
"Remember what I said." Moira sent her son a small smile as he went upstairs.   
She sat at the end of the bed fiddling with her thumbs. Maybe Moira was right. Maybe she is tying Oliver down. Maybe she should let him go. But there was no way she would go with out fighting for Gab. If Moira thinks she would leave without her baby, she had another thing coming.   
A small knock on the door turned her head up. Oliver slowly entered as if he was expecting a war zone. He cautiously made his way across the room and sat on the bed.   
"Hey." He said softly.   
"Am I suffocating you? Did I trap you here? Are you only with me because of Gab?" She let out in one breath, fusing all of her words together.  
"What? Hey, slow down." He said, "Now what did you say? Slowly."  
"Are you only with me because of Gab?"   
"Honestly Felicity, I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. But Gab was the push I needed to be with you. So in a way, yes but not in the way you're asking me."   
"But if I never gotten pregnant we wouldn't be here right now right?"  
"Where's all of this coming from?"   
"Answer my question please."  
"I think something would've happened that would've given me the push I needed to be with you. So we would've ended up here eventually. Maybe not now but eventually. Like I said, I had feelings for you that I didn't act on to keep you safe. When you told me you were pregnant, I figured out how stupid I was and that the safest place for you was with me. I just needed a push. A nudge really, to be with you. Now answer my question please."   
"Your mom may have said something."  
"What?"  
"Forget I ever mentioned it. Thank you." She smiled at him.   
"My mom told me you were unhappy here, and that you didn't love me anymore. Is that true?"  
"I love you Oliver. I don't think that will ever change. But as lovely as this place is, it would be nice to have a place of our own. But only when you're ready."  
"Oh I'm ready. I can't believe she tried to do that to us." Oliver shook his head.   
"Do you think she's hiding something from you and she thinks I'll find out?"  
"I don't know. We'll find out though. I'll start looking for places."  
"You might want to get a house with a lot of rooms."  
"Why?"  
"I had a doctors appointment today." Oliver thought she ignored his question.   
"How'd It go?" He asked.   
"I have something I need to tell you, or show you really." She said finding her purse and fishing through it.   
She found what she was looking for and handed it to him. He flipped it around a few times before he figured out what it was. He smiled at her.   
"Really?"  
"Really." She smiled back.   
He pulled her in for a hug then leaned down to kiss her. He looked at the picture again proud of what he and his girl created.  
"We do make beautiful babies Ms. Smoak."  
"That we do Mr. Queen, that we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo its been a while since I've last written one of these things. but i remembered in the beginning that Moira was a good person in here and i didn't want that since i now hate her character so i decided to turn them against her and this is what came out. i hope you enjoyed this one! hopefully ill post more of these with the way this on left off plus I've still got to do their wedding!! and one more thing, mot of the posts i add to this are probably just one shots. if there are other parts to it, ill let you know!!!


End file.
